1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for performing remote calling, and in particular, to a system and method for establishing communication between two mobile communication terminals remotely separated through another mobile communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, most mobile communication terminals include a wireless Local Area Network (LAN) module such as an infrared or Bluetooth communication module, which allows them to exchange data such as phone book or image data with another mobile communication terminal, personal computer, etc. through the wireless LAN module. Moreover, these mobile communication terminals may serve as remote control devices for remotely controlling various household appliances by utilizing such a built-in infrared communication module.
However, conventional wireless LAN modules have been designed to enable the mobile communication terminal to perform data communication only with an apparatus separated by a short distance from it, or within a small area. As such, a conventional mobile communication terminal cannot perform data communication with another apparatus located in a remote place or within a distance that is too far to allow the wireless LAN module to facilitate a proper connection.
Although the wireless LAN function of the mobile communication terminal is generally used simply for exchanging data such as phone numbers or images with other mobile communication terminal located nearby, it would also be possible to transfer data anywhere in the world if the mobile terminal were to be connected to a network accessible system (hereinafter, mediator system) such as a personal computer connected to the World Wide Web (www). However, even though a conventional mobile communication terminal can transfer data to a personal computer located in a foreign country through the mediator system, mobile terminals are currently not designed to enable the user to communicate with another in a foreign country through the Www. Namely, the user must use the conventional expensive mobile communication network in order to communicate with another mobile user stationed in a foreign country.